The Great Hero Detective (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's thirty first spoof of The Great Hero Detective. Cast *Rayman as Basil *Hunter (from Spyro) as Dr. Dawson *Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) as Olivia *Dave (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Hiram Flaversham *Bumpy (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Toby *Mavis (from Thomas and Friends) as Mrs. Judson *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Ratigan *Chief (from The Fox and the Hound) as Fidget *Monkeys (from Ape Escape) as Ratigan's Henchmen *Sidney (from Thomas and Friends) as Bartholomew *Daisy (from Thomas and Friends) as Felicia *Lillie the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Barmaid *Knuckles (from Sonic) as Juggling Octopus *Frank and Eddie (from TUGS) as Frog and Salamander on Bike *Ly the Fairy as Miss Kitty *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as Miss Kitty's Sisters *Mrs. Puff (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Queen Moustoria Gallery Japrayman.jpg|Rayman as Basil Hunter Reignited.jpg|Hunter as Dr. Dawson Alice.jpg|Alice as Olivia Flaversham Dave seville alvin 2015.png|Dave Seville as Hiram Flaversham Bumpy dog.jpg|Bumpy as Toby Mavis68.jpg|Mavis as Mrs. Judson Baron Dante.jpeg|Baron Dante as Ratigan Chief1.png|Chief as Fidget Pipo Monkey.png|Monkeys as Ratigan's Henchmen Sidney.png|Sidney as Bartholomew Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Felicia Lilly.jpg|Lillie the Lighthouse as Barmaid Knuckles the Echidna.png|Knuckles as Juggling Octopus Frank and Eddie!.png|Frank and Eddie as Frog and Salamander on Bike Lyjapan1.jpg|Ly as Miss Kitty Petra&Pearl-TheodoreTugboat.png|Pearl and Petra as Miss Kitty's Sisters SpongeBob SquarePants Mrs. Puff Character Image Nickelodeon Painted Version.png|Mrs. Puff as Queen Moustoria Movie Used *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Footage Rayman *Rayman 1 (Athrix255's Version) *Rayman Junior (SPECTRE's Version) *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman: The Animated Series (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola15's Version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and Sughero - Uncommented Walkthrough (SugheroGame)'s Versions) *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Legends (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Adventures (TapGameplay's Version) Spyro *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Athrix255's Version) *Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (JohnnyDFox's Version) *Spyro 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Spyro 5: A Hero's Tail (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 3: Dawn of the Dragon (PlayStation 3) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) Disney *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) Alvin and the Chipmunks *The Alvin Show (1961) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (2015) *The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Noddy Loses Sixpence *Noddy and the Goblins *Noddy and the Naughty Tail *Noddy and the Pouring Rain *Noddy and Martha Monkey *Noddy and the Kite *Noddy's New Friend *Noddy and his Bell *Noddy and the Milkman *Noddy Gets a New Job *Noddy and the Broken Bicycle *Noddy and the Special Key *Noddy Delivers Some Parcels *Noddy and the Missing Hats *Noddy and the Useful Rope *Noddy Loses his Bell *Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears *Noddy Goes Shopping *Noddy Borrows an Umbrella *Noddy Meets some Silly Hens *Noddy Lends a Hand *Noddy Finds a Furry Tail *Noddy Sets a Trap *Noddy and the Magic Night *Noddy to the Rescue *Noddy Has a Bad Day *Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Noddy and the Warm Scarf *Noddy the Champion *Noddy and the Golden Tree *Noddy and his Unhappy Car *Noddy has an Afternoon Off *Noddy the Magician *Noddy and his Money *Noddy Borrows Some Trousers *Noddy and his Alarm Clock *Noddy Buys a Parasol *Noddy Tastes Some Cakes *Noddy the Dancer *Noddy and Father Christmas (special) *Noddy and the Magic Watch *Noddy and the Goblins Again *Noddy and the Treasure Map *Noddy and the Singing Bush *Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm *Noddy and the Noisy Drum *Noddy Tidies Toyland *Noddy and the Bouncing Ball *Noddy is Far Too Busy *Noddy Tells a Story *Noddy and the Artists *Noddy and the Nurse *Noddy and the Driving Lesson Thomas and Friends *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Stepney Gets Lost (George Carlin) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Dream On (Michael Angelis-UK) *Don't be Silly, Billy (Michael Angelis-UK) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Bust My Buffers! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Springtime for Diesel (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip's Number (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Case of the Puzzling Parts (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Ryan and Daisy (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Way She Does It (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Most Singular Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) Croc *Croc 1 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Croc 2 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) Ape Escape *Ape Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed (PlayStation 2) (ddrmaxman's version) *Ape Academy (PlayStation Portable) (BrainDead Entertainment's version) *Ape Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) (chaffXgrenade's version) *Ape Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Academy 2 (PlayStation Portable) (BrainDead Entertainment's version) *Ape Escape Million Monkeys (PlayStation Portable) (TheChampion55's version) *Ape Escape Racing (PlayStation Portable) (Gary Goofuu MC's version) *Ape Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission (PlayStation Portable) (chaffXgrenade's version) *Ape Quest (PlayStation Portable) (Anthon's version) *Ape Escape (TV Series) Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie *Sonic Underground *Sonic X *Sonic Boom TUGS *Munitions *High Tide Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore's First Pull *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *George's Ghost *The Tugboat Pledge *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Big Harbour Fools Day *Big Harbor Birthday *George and the Underwater Mystery *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore's New Job *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Emily Goes Overboard *Theodore's Bright Idea *Theodore's Prize *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Theodore's Big Decision *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddies *Theodore the Vegetable *Theodore's First Pull *Theodore and the Queen *Is Anybody Listening? *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Foduck and the Rainbow *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Theodore and the Pirate *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank and the Silly Faces *Bedford's Big Move *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *Theodore's Bad Dreams *The Cold Snap *Theodore's Day Off *A Joke Too Far *Hank Floats Forward Spongebob Squarepants *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *The Great Hero Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles *The Great Hero Detective Part 2 - Hunter Finds Alice *The Great Hero Detective Part 3 - Enter Rayman *The Great Hero Detective Part 4 - Enter Professor Baron Dante *The Great Hero Detective Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Hero Detective Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Bumpy Dog *The Great Hero Detective Part 7 - At The Toy Store *The Great Hero Detective Part 8 - Chief Kidnaps Alice/The Chase *The Great Hero Detective Part 9 - "There's Always A Chance, Doctor"/Reunion *The Great Hero Detective Part 10 - Baron's Plan *The Great Hero Detective Part 11 - Rayman's Observation *The Great Hero Detective Part 12 - At The Pub *The Great Hero Detective Part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You" *The Great Hero Detective Part 14 - The Bar Fight & Food Fight/Following Chief *The Great Hero Detective Part 15 - Rayman And Baron's Confrontation *The Great Hero Detective Part 16 - Baron's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Hero Detective Part 17 - "We Set The Trap Off Now!" *The Great Hero Detective Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *The Great Hero Detective Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase *The Great Hero Detective Part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl *The Great Hero Detective Part 21 - "I'll Never Forget You"/A New Case *The Great Hero Detective Part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon" (Reprise) Trivia *Mavis will be hauling some freight cars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Sidney will run light throughout the entire movie. *Daisy will be hauling Annie, Clarabel, a van, and milk van throughout the entire movie. Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoof